


Twas the Night Before Halloween

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare Before Christmas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack Frost is the prince of Christmas Town. His job is to deliver Christmas/ice/wintery tricks and fun to kids, which is totally awesome and fun and stuff, but year after year of the same old gags and jokes can be, y'know, boring. And Jack doesn’t like being bored. So, one day, he takes a walk and ends up in a clearing with doors in different shapes. He opens one of the doors and ends up in Halloweentown, ruled by the Nightmare King himself.Jack thinks this town is AWESOME and learns some of their tricks and takes them home to use on kids. But what was once innocent fun has become more than a bit dangerous.TL;DR: Nightmare Before Christmas, but with Jack Frost in Jack Skellington’s place. I put “gen” in the title, but you can ship anyone with anyone.Bonus if Pitch is completely in the dark about what Jack’s been up to.SUPER Bonus if North kidnaps Pitch ‘cause he thinks he’s trying to elbow in on his holiday...[cut for length]"No songs, but North does kidnap Pitch because he thinks he’s some sort of weird creepy creature that shouldn’t be in Christmastown, where Pitch ends up accidentally. But then it quickly becomes apparent that Halloween isn’t going as it should.





	Twas the Night Before Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/15/2014.

“Now listen here, Santa! Let me go at once! I am Pitch Black, the ruler of Halloweentown, and I will not tolerate such absurd treatment!” Pitch grasped the bars of his cell and tried to rattle them, but they were so well-built no rattling was possible. He growled and went to sit peevishly on the bed, which, though narrow, was covered with a cheerful quilt. It was also quite high off the floor, which itself was very clean hardwood. Aside from the polished brass bars, the whole place was very luxurious, for a prison. This, of course, was part of the absurdity of the situation.  
  
“The first moments of Halloween will be starting in hours, and, in case you didn’t realize it, Halloween is on a Saturday this year. I already should have been as busy as you on Christmas all day yesterday, and today, of  _all_  days, I  _cannot_  spend as a prisoner.”  
  
Santa, or Nicholas St. North, as he had introduced himself in what Pitch considered the highly inopportune moment of his kidnapping, only folded his arms. “This will go better for you, and you can go back to wherever you are from, as soon as you tell me the truth.”  
  
“The TRUTH? I have been  _trying_  to tell you the truth. I was preparing for Halloween, minding my own business, when I felt a wind that was colder than what I usually expect for Halloween as a general idea. So I decided to investigate it, upon which I fell through a tree into this horrible snowy place, and you kidnapped me as I was trying to leave.”  
  
“There are two things that make this story obviously false,” North said. He pushed a tray with a class of milk and a plate of cookies on it through a waist-high slot to Pitch.  
  
Pitch frowned, but picked up a cookie with M&Ms in it anyway. If he refused treats, he wouldn’t be able to get up to any tricks when he got out of here. Which would be soon. Hopefully.  
  
“First, there is no way that the head of a holiday would even risk going to another realm other than their own or the human world so close to the day. There would be too much to do.”  
  
“I didn’t even know there  _were_  other realms. And not everything is run like Christmastown.”  
  
“Secondly, and more important,” North continued. “You cannot be Pitch Black, ruler of Halloweentown, because, like you said, Halloween would require you to be very busy today. But I have checked, and Halloween is gearing up without hitch! So! What do you say to that?”  
  
Pitch stared at him, dumbfounded. “I’ll believe it when I see it,” he finally managed.  
  
North shrugged and pulled a snow globe from his coat. “Show us Halloween,” he said to the glass. The inside of the snow globe remained a swirling white.  
  
Pitch raised a hairless brow at him.  
  
“Maybe it does not work so well for things that are not Christmas,” North muttered. He named a little town in the American midwest, but the globe didn’t clear.  
  
“It should be working now,” North said, puzzled. “It’s never failed before.”  
  
“In that case then there must be a heavy, unseasonable blizzard happening right now,” Pitch said, reaching for another cookie. What he wouldn’t give for a gummy eyeball right now.  
  
North’s eyes widened. “Jack!”  
  
Pitch blinked at him. “I don’t know who that is.”  
  
North nodded, “Yes, it is a problem.” He reached for the keys, “But I guess I spoke to soon when I said Halloween is going off without hitch. A blizzard is not a good trick for Halloween, yes?”  
  
“Not in that part of the country,” Pitch said. He’d hoped to bolt as soon as he was free, but North still blocked the door. “So, let me go fix it?”  
  
“Not on your own!” North slung his arm around his shoulders. “For this, we need the sleigh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I’m sorry, that wasn’t very coherent, I just really like how you’ve meshed the two movies.  
> bowlingforgerbils said: this is awesome!!


End file.
